Cases for medication delivery devices such as auto-injectors used for injection of epinephrine are well-known. However, no known conventional epinephrine auto-injector case provides an insulated chamber that protects the epinephrine from degradation by extreme or prolonged temperature variance from ambient temperature. Also, no known conventional epinephrine auto-injector case provides a spring-loaded, internal container or chamber that forces the contained auto-ejector immediately upon opening an internal, rapid-release cap. Also, no known epinephrine auto-injector case provides for sensing and recording the temperature inside of the case to provide information on degradation or loss of effectiveness of the encased epinephrine due to prolonged storage in high temperature environments.